Warm-ish Bodies
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Robbie keeps trying to win Wendy back, much to her annoyance. Things go from bad to worse when Dipper accidentally turns Robbie into a zombie with a spell. The story is better than it sounds, I swear!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _If I owned Gravity Falls, the second season would already be out._

**Prologue**

"Wendy? Hey, Wendy!" Wendy glared behind her magazine, but didn't look up. Robbie let out a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?! Come on, can't you give me another chance?"

"Another chance to play with my emotions?!" Wendy finally answered. "No thank you!"

"Come on!"

"What are _you _doing here?!" Robbie mentally swore as he turned around to glare at Dipper.

"This is a free country." He spat. "I can go anywhere I want."

"Is he bothering you, Wendy?" The teen gritted his teeth. The kid was three years younger than Wendy, and he thought that just because he had saved her, that automatically made him her bodyguard?!

"Don't waste your breath, squirt." He smirked. "I was leaving anyway." Pulling his hood over his head, he stormed out of the Mystery Shack, making sure to slam the door as he did.

"Jerk." Wendy said under her breath.

* * *

Robbie stomped through the woods, letting out an angry cry as he kicked a tree.

"It's not _fair_!" He shouted to no one in particular, ignoring the pain that shot through his foot. "So I made a mistake! I'm trying to be a nice guy and apologize! Is it really so wrong to want my girl back?!"

"_Quite the ladies' man, aren't you?_" Robbie didn't have to turn around.

"Oh, it's you." He smirked. "What do _you _want?" He knew he was being bold, but at the moment, he couldn't care less.

"_You know what I want._" The voice hissed. "_I hope you haven't forgotten the plan all for some meaningless girl._" Despite his better knowledge, Robbie felt his anger boil over at that.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that! Wendy's-"

"_A distraction_." The voice said decisively. "_If she's going to be an obstacle-_"

"NO!" Robbie's fell to his knees, a pleading look crossing his face. "Please, I'll do anything you want. Just…just don't hurt her." He lowered his head to the ground, and he could practically _feel _the satisfaction in the creature's voice as it said

"_There's a good boy. Don't fail me._" Robbie gathered his hands into nervous fists, feeling the earth under them, getting into his nails.

"I won't fail you…Master."

**A/N**: _Ooh...already off to a good start, don't you think? Sorry it's so short, I wanted to write this like an ordinary episode, and have this as the pre-credits scene. Hope you guys like it anyway. So, what's going to happen? Who is this 'master'? Why am I asking questions I already know the answer to?! Stay tuned! _


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: _I own it like I own the Red Sea._

**Warning: Slightly gross part near the end of this chapter, if you're squeamish you might want to skip over it.**

**Chapter One**

Later that evening, Dipper sat on his bed, his eyes scanning the paper in his hands. Back when he had the book, he had taken care to write down a couple spells he had found in the pages. A good idea, as it turned out, since Grunkle Stan had taken Dipper's copy of the book. One spell in particular stood out to him.

_Frastotende skapning avslore din sanne selv_

He didn't know what the words said, but the book said that it was to be used against enemies.

_I wonder what it does…_

"Hey, Dipper!" Dipper screeched and put the paper behind his back as Mabel poked her head into the attic. "Hey, what've you got there?"

"A couple weeks ago, before the whole thing with Bill and Gideon, I copied some spells I found in the book." Dipper held out the paper for her to see, and Mabel curiously read over the words.

"Ooh…"

"Yeah." Dipper said. "I think they might come in handy, since we don't have the book anymore."

"Wonder why Grunkle Stan took it, anyway." Mabel mused out loud.

* * *

Speaking of Stan, he was sitting at his desk, looking at a picture of two twin boys. He scowled, still disappointed over his failures from the last few nights. When he saw that Dipper had the third book, he had felt his heart soar. After all these years, he finally had a chance to cross over to the other side! But for some reason, his attempt had ended in failure. While he _had_ managed to open a portal, it had vanished after about a second, much to his confusion. He tried again and again, but with no success. Stan's expression changed from annoyance to sadness as he ran a finger over one of the boys' faces.

"Where are you?"

* * *

Later that night, a figure went up to the door of the Mystery Shack. Using a skeleton key, they were able to unlock the door. Grabbing the knob, the figure turned slowly, carefully, making their way inside. Robbie peered around in the semi-darkness, not daring to turn on the light for fear of being discovered. This was stupid. If he woke up the kids or, even worse, their uncle, they'd likely call the cops, and he'd be arrested for breaking in and entering.

_Why am I doing this again?!_ Oh right. Because his 'master' said so. Robbie scowled. If he never had to see that witch again…

_Okay, focus. _He told himself. _Just find what you came here for, and get out. _

But where was it? Robbie internally swore.

_Come on old man, where did you put it?!_

* * *

Upstairs, Dipper sat up in bed, smacking his lips. Pulling himself out of bed, he walked downstairs to get a glass of water. Before he had even taken the first step, he heard a noise from downstairs. Dipper froze. His heart started to beat faster as the sound of footsteps floated up to him.

_An intruder in the Mystery Shack._ The pre-teen couldn't stop himself from letting out a terrified gasp. Had some animal or monster broken in to eat them? Or worse, had a human criminal broken in to rob or hurt them? For a couple more moments, Dipper stood in place, paralyzed with fear. He snapped himself out of it, however. Whoever, or _whatever_ was down there, he couldn't let it hurt Mabel or Grunkle Stan. Gathering his courage, he went back to his room to grab the list of spells.

"A baseball bat or something would've probably been better, but this will have to do." He said quietly, so as not to wake up Mabel. He looked over at his twin to make sure that she was still asleep, then walked back to the staircase. Holding the list of spells in one hand, he gripped the railing with the other hand, taking the stairs one at a time, so as not to make any noise.

"Come on, where is it?!" Dipper gasped again as he recognized the voice.

"Robbie?" Unfortunately, he had spoken just a little too loud. Robbie swore as he realized that he had been discovered. Before he could move, however, Dipper ran into the kitchen, confronting the teenager.

"_You_." Robbie sneered.

"Look, while I'd love to stick around and go through our little routine again, I have something to find." He turned his back on the younger boy, and Dipper moved in front of him, blocking his path.

"You're not taking anything from the shack!" Robbie shushed him, looking around nervously in case Mabel or Grunkle Stan woke up.

"Be quiet!" He hissed under his breath, then turned to Dipper with a glare. "I'll show you!" He reached out to try and choke Dipper. Fortunately, the brunette was able to duck just in time. Panicked, he held the list of spells in front of his face and read the one he was most familiar with.

"_Frastotende skapning avslore din sanne selv!"_ As Dipper watched, the words glowed orange and energy flowed off the page, heading towards Robbie.

"Wha-What're you doing?!"

The orange magic surrounded Robbie, and, for the second time that day, he fell to his knees. The emo teen started shaking violently as pain wracked his body.

"GAH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" He shouted, no longer caring how much noise he made. Dipper suddenly regretted his action. What if the spell was really hurting him? Dipper started to take a step forward as Robbie's nails dug into the wood.

Suddenly, a horrifying transformation overcame the older boy. As Dipper watched, the skin on his hand turned blue before rotting off, leaving only bone. Likewise, the rest of him turned blue, and skin started rotting off on certain places on his body, like his other hand, left leg, half of his jaw, and his left eye, which fell out of its socket, disintegrating before it could hit the floor. His remaining eye glowed yellow.

Dipper's mouth fell open in horror as the newly-zombified Robbie pulled himself slowly up off the floor, looming over him. A moan escaped his throat, and Dipper did what any sane person would've done in such a situation. He screamed.

**A/N**: _Uh-oh. Now Dipper's in trouble. Probably should've mentioned this in the first chapter, but I actually got the idea of Robbie as a zombie from 'Monster Falls AU' on Tumblr. If you've never heard of it before, go check it out, they have some really good fanart. Speaking of which, if anyone can recommend some good Monster Falls stories for me, that would be appreciated :) One more thing-could you do me another favor and click that review button there? Thanks. _


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: _I'm a broke college student who can barely afford groceries every week. Do you honestly think I own_ **anything**?!

**Chapter Two**

Grunkle Stan walked downstairs, stretching and yawning as he came across Dipper.

"Hey kid, what's with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Close." Dipper said quietly, still shell-shocked from the former night. Miraculously, he had survived the Robbie-zombie. After freaking out, he had grabbed a shovel that conveniently happened to be nearby and beat Robbie with it, eventually knocking him out and dragging him outside. And somehow, Grunkle Stan and Mabel had slept through all the ruckus.

_Heavy sleepers_.

"Hey, Dipper." Mabel said, walking up to him. She then frowned as she noticed the look on his face. "What's up with you?"

"Long story…"

* * *

Outside, Robbie had just regained consciousness and started blinking, getting adjusted to the light. He tried to rub his head-only to realize that he couldn't feel his arms. He then let out a scream when he saw that his body was lying next to him in the grass. The zombified teen had little time to panic, however, as he heard the sound of a car pulling up.

"See you later, Dad." Called a familiar voice.

"_Wendy_!" If Robbie's heart was still beating, he would have a heart attack. Wendy already hated him, he couldn't let her see him like this! Panicking, he ducked into some bushes.

Wendy turned around, blinking in confusion as she stood on the doorstep of the Mystery Shack. She shrugged

"Must've been nothing." With that, she walked into the shack.

Robbie sighed as he watched her go. He started to reach out with his bony hand, only to stop and bring it up to his face. Like his chances with Wendy weren't slim already. Now that he was a hideous monster, she wouldn't even be able to look at him without screaming. Robbie closed his remaining eye and bowed his head in sadness.

* * *

"You turned Robbie into a _what_?!"

"Shhh, shhh!" Dipper whispered, trying to get her to be quiet. "Look, it was an accident, okay?! I was desperate!"

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" Wendy asked, coming up to them.

"Not Robbie!" Dipper said before he could stop himself. Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"O-kay then." She sat herself behind the counter and pulled out a magazine, flipping through the pages.

"But, Wendy?" Dipper started. "Just out of curiosity, I have a question. Now, hypothetically speaking, what if something happened to Robbie?"

"Something like what?" Wendy asked. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind. "Wait, he's not hurt or anything, is he?"

"Well, technically, no." Mabel said before Dipper could get a chance to speak.

"That's good." Wendy answered, and Dipper was surprised to see a worried look cross her face. "Okay, so he's a jerk. We all know that. But that doesn't mean I've stopped caring about him."

"But didn't he break your heart?" Mabel asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to see him get hurt!" Wendy answered. "He's only human, after all."

"Heh heh, yeah, human…" Dipper said, rubbing the back of his head. "I need to go upstairs." Dipper ran up the stairs to grab the page of spells. If he found something that could turn Robbie back to being human, then maybe things would go back to normal. He found the page lying on his bed, then ran back downstairs and snuck out while Stan was busy entertaining some visitors to the shack.

* * *

"Come on, where are you?" Dipper asked as he walked through the woods. "Where are you, you gross, disgusting, undead…"

"What was that, now?" Dipper let out a start as he saw Robbie standing right behind him, shooting a murderous glare at him.

"AUGH! Robbie!" Suddenly, he realized something. "Wait a second, you can still talk?"

"Of _course _I can talk!" Robbie said irritatedly. "What, just because I'm a zombie that automatically makes me brainless?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that. Anyway, what are you even doing here? You brought some angry mob to chase me out of town or something?!"

"No." Dipper answered honestly. "I'm going to try to fix you." He pulled out the page of spells, and Robbie's eye widened.

"Wait a second-is that from one of the books?"

"Yes and no." Dipper answered. "See, I copied down some spells and…" He froze. "Wait-how do you know about the books?"

"Do you have it?!" Robbie asked, grabbing Dipper's shoulders and shaking him. "Do you have the books?"

"Not anymore!" Dipper answered, panicked. "I only had one, but Grunkle Stan took it!" Robbie finally let go, and Dipper started breathing shakily.

"Robbie?" He asked after a few minutes, "Why do you care about the books?"

"It's a long story." The zombie teen answered. "Let's just say that there's something worse than me out here."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mystery Shack, Stan was showing a woman the 'attractions'.

"And here we have the rare chimera!" He showed off what was obviously a taxidermied lion with a ram's head and snake sewn on. "And over here, we have…" The woman suddenly squeezed her eyes shut and started to fall against the wall, only to support herself with one hand.

"Hey, you alright there?" Stan asked. "I'll let you have a complimentary bottle of water for five…"

"_Hello, Stanford_." The voice, while still female, was lower, and had a more sinister tone to it, as well as an echo effect. Stan felt his heart stop all of a sudden.

"I know that voice anywhere." The woman pulled herself up and opened her eyes, which were now glowing purple.

"_It's been a while._"

**A/N**: _And-things got worse. What'll happen now?! Stay tuned!_


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing._

**Chapter Three**

Stan felt his breath catch in his throat. His eyes started darting around the Mystery Shack. He and the possessed woman were the only ones still in the shack. It was almost closing time, and Soos, Wendy, and Mabel were all off elsewhere. It was for the best, he thought. If this was really who he thought he was, he'd rather not have them get involved.

"_Did you miss me?_"

"H-How?!" Stan asked in shock. "How are you still-"

"_I don't die easily, silly man, I thought you knew that by now._"

"Hey Grunkle Stan, you've gotta see what Waddles is doing!" Mabel's voice called from outside.

"Mabel, stay out there!" Stan shouted before he could stop himself. "This is gonna take a while…"

* * *

Back in the woods, Dipper and Robbie were running back to the shack, Robbie with his hood up.

"Wait, wait, I don't understand!" Dipper said as they ran.

"Of _course _you don't." Robbie said, rolling his eye. "Well, let me quickly run that by you again. That spell you used on me last night? It reveals the true nature of anyone or any_thing _under a concealment spell. In other words kid…you didn't turn me into a zombie. I've been dead this whole time."

Dipper stopped in his tracks. He felt a cold shiver run up and down his spine.

"Y-You're a zombie for _real_?!"

"_She _was the one who raised me from the dead." Robbie said, staring down at the ground. "Then she cast a spell to make me look like one of the living. Said that as long as I served her, I could stay this way." Dipper's head was spinning as he processed all this information.

"But…who is 'she'?" He asked

"The one responsible for everything." Robbie answered, his remaining eye narrowing.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan was still reeling in shock.

"I was there that day! I saw what they did to you! How could anyone…?!" For the second time, the woman interrupted Stan.

"_As much as I'd love to catch up, I'm afraid I don't have enough time. Already, this body is trying to reject me._" She looked down at her host's fingers, where burns were starting to form.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, what's going on in here?" Mabel asked, coming in. She gasped as she saw the possessed woman, and Stan glowered.

"Mabel! I thought I told you to stay out!" His tone was worried rather than angry, which worried Mabel even more.

"_What's this? A child?_" There was a tint of amusement to the woman's voice, and Mabel felt a shiver run down her spine. The possessed woman started trudging towards Mabel like a zombie.

"_Who would've thought that Stanford Pines had a soft spot…_" She reached out her hand to touch Mabel-only to be interrupted by Dipper, who suddenly stormed in, Robbie in tow (though his hood was pulled up, hiding his face).

"Get. Away. From my sister."

"Dipper!" The woman's eyes widened as she saw Dipper.

"_Sister? Another young one, Stan?_" Her eyes then fell on Robbie. "_And my traitorous servant. I will deal with you soon enough._" Her eyes then squeezed shut, and she gritted her teeth, like she was in pain.

"What's happening?" Dipper asked Robbie.

"She's weak." The zombie boy smirked. "She can't stay in that body much longer."

"_True_." The spirit said. As everyone watched, more burns appeared on her host's skin, but it didn't seem to bother her. She then turned back to Stan. "_I am weak, but still very much alive. __**And **__I'm getting stronger. You can't protect those children much longer, Stan. I'm coming back. And soon, very soon, all of you are going to die._" And, as everyone watched, the woman was surrounded by purple energy, and an apparition left her mouth, exiting through the window. The woman fainted, and for several moments, no one could talk. Stan was white as a sheet.

Finally, Mabel broke the silence.

"Grunkle Stan…who was that?" Stan didn't answer. He turned and left, without saying a word to any of them.

"Hey you guys, everything cool back there?"

"Wendy!" Robbie ran out in a panic, accidentally slamming his hand in the door, getting it caught.

"Um…" Dipper said nervously. Robbie quickly opened the door, grabbing his bony hand and running off.

"Dipper, what's going on?" Mabel asked, a scared look on her face.

"I don't know." Dipper answered honestly. He turned to face Mabel, his horrified expression matching her own. "But I think things are going to get even worse from now on."


End file.
